Users may share their desktop screens with one or more recipient computers using screen sharing. In order to alleviate the burden on the source computer, a separate streaming server may be utilized to distribute the shared screen to the recipient computers. This screen sharing may be accomplished by the source computer sending an updated screen shot to the streaming server whenever the screen changes. In some embodiments, the screen may be divided into tiles, allowing only the individual tile or tiles that have changed to be resent. The source computer may use image-based compression to reduce the size of each screen update or tile to save bandwidth. The streaming server may compensate for the differing bandwidths available to the various recipient computers by skipping one or more updated screen shots from being sent to one or more of the recipient computers.